


Spock不相信传说

by Popcat



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 09:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13714983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popcat/pseuds/Popcat
Summary: 简介：避孕套致人怀孕。警告：题文严重不符。





	Spock不相信传说

浴室雾气氤氲，水汽升腾，从铜制喷头中喷涌而出的热水打湿了两人的身体。

“Jim，4个小时后我们将会出席多玛族的外交会议，作为舰长你需要保持良好的生理和心里状态。我建议你在这段时间内进行休息，而不是试图与我性交。”雾气中一个声音冷静的说道。

Jim有些无语看着Spock裸露在外的身体，他的阴茎正因此翘的老高，而他现在连石头都想操：“那我当时提出要和你一起洗澡的时候你怎么不说？”

Spock的表情没有任何改变，任凭Jim的目光在他身上游走，结实的肌肉在柔和的光照下微微闪着淡绿色的光泽：“如果你想要同我性交可以直接询问我，我无法事先知晓一同洗浴并且在过程中发生肢体碰触是一种性交邀请。”

“胡扯，”Jim靠近Spock并用手指戳了瓦肯人湿漉漉的胳膊，温热水珠从他的脸上不断滑落下来，Jim抹了把脸随后直视着Spock贴在额头上的头发：“你明明知道。”

“Jim。”Spock倾斜的歪着头观察人类，他后知后觉的发现他的链接伴侣的情绪不像表面上的那么平静。

“自从你暂时离职去新瓦肯参加会议直到现在，”Jim往后退了两步拉开距离，他的双手抱在胸前，亮蓝色的眼睛狠狠的盯着面前的瓦肯人，嘴唇在花洒倾落而下的水珠的滋润下闪着亮光，“整整29天，不允许有任何形式的通讯，心灵感应也被列为禁止。而这29天里，只要我不在工作或者是没有什么事情可干的时候，我的脑子里全都是你，你的眼睛，你的嘴唇，你的耳朵，你的胸肌，你的胳膊，你的手，你的屁股，你的腿，还有你该死的瓦肯阴茎。你知不知道今天我终于能亲眼看见你的时候差点当场死于从内心深处爆喷发而出的性压力。”

“我没有预料到我的离开对你生理健康产生了如此重大的影响。”Spock皱起眉头，移动目光检查Jim，看着晶莹的水珠掉落在他乳白的脖颈上，然后一路从胸口的红色滑落至身下那团淡金色的毛发里，最后落入地面的汇集出的一滩薄水，扰乱了上面的反射出的灯光的倒影。

“所以现在你知道了吧，我想要你想要的要死，我过去29天里的每时每刻每分每秒都在想你，现在立即马上干我，”或许是对性交的渴望，或许是别的什么情感的冲击，人类声色俱厉，“如果你现在不操我就是在谋杀我！”

“我明白了。”Spock棕色的眼睛温柔的看着Jim，他发觉人类蓝色的眼睛因为激烈的情绪而闪着水光，Spock能够感觉到他的T’hy’la对过去29天的分别而产生的激烈反应如同回声一样的激荡在他们共有的连接中。

Spock伸出手落放在Jim的小臂上，拇指温和的摩挲着那里的皮肤，他把Jim拉近到身边并张开胳膊把还在粗重的喘息着的人类抱在怀里，人类的双手也迅速的贴上Spock的脊背，两个人湿润的皮肤互相摩擦着，带来一种安逸而又舒适的感觉：“我将不会再置你于此境地。”Spock保证道，他的鼻尖轻轻的蹭过人类的耳廓。

Jim罕见的没有说话，而是把下巴压在Spock的肩膀上，之后便静止不动，只是安静的拥抱着他的大副。热水洒在他们两人的脊背上，水滴的声音在耳边回响。

片刻过后，Spock的手滑到Jim的腰间打转。

“我靠，别这么摸我腰！”Jim一下就叫了起来，声音几乎比平时提高了一个八度，他一边笑在Spock怀里扭来扭去想要逃开，脚下还被水滑了一下，幸好Spock及时把他拉住他才没摔倒。

“你耍赖！”他们稳住身形后Jim指控道，因为被摸到容易发痒的部分而故作愤怒。然而不可否认的是Jim发现自己因为和Spock分开而堆积的大量不安和孤独已经几乎被Spock的有心戏弄而搞得烟消云散了。

“这是最行之有效的方法。”Spock冲Jim挑起眉毛。

Jim的目光飞快的在Spock的脸上扫视了一圈，嘴角笑意未消，最后他冲着那条飞斜的眉毛露出一个深达心里的笑容并飞快的在Spock的嘴唇上轻啄了一下，而后瓦肯人压着人类的后脑勺让他们的嘴唇再次相贴。本来是轻柔的相吻变得激烈起来，两人的唇舌交缠在一起，互相汲取着对方的唾液，Spock的舌头伸进Jim的口中，刷过口腔中敏感的地方，手指插入Jim柔软的金发中把他的头扣的更近。许久之后，两人才从这个吻中分开，Spock放开Jim变得艳红的下唇，两人的嘴唇中拉出一根银丝。

“口水。”Jim一边不住的呼吸着空气一边歪过头去把那根银丝扯断，他的手向上揽住Spock的脖子，“你别以为这事就这么算了，想当初我失联了才3天你就跟疯了一样，搞得我现在想起来还觉得腰疼。”

“Jim，那时你被未知的外星生物带走，我无法确定你的安危。”

“差不多吧，谁知道你会不会被说服留在新瓦肯，”Jim胡搅蛮缠，“而且万一你去了一趟新瓦肯就突然想摒弃感情怎么办？”

“我未曾意识到我做出的决定会导致你产生如此强烈的负面情绪。Jim，我的T’hy’la，如果你不希望我去新瓦肯，你只需要说出来。”Spock的手指轻轻抚过Jim的脊背后的凹陷，“我并不希望，亦不想要你因为我的行为而受到任何伤害。”

Jim认真的看着他的链接伴侣的眼睛，Spock的眼神如同温暖炉火上融化的巧克力一样让Jim的内心充满了热度，他在心里暗暗思忖到瓦肯人的浪漫程度远远超出其他种族对他们的想象。Jim在Spock的鼻头上亲了一下，通过链接向半瓦肯人展示自己的心意，用直白思维的告诉他：他从未因为Spock的离开而责怪Spock，不是责怪，并且永远也不会是，他所想要的只是获得更多的与Spock一起渡过的时间。

“我知道你想帮助你的同胞，所以我永远也不会那么做，Spock，去阻止你做你想做的事情。”接着Jim收起自己认真的样子，露出一副“我现在只关心这个”的表情，通常他只对那些不喜欢的人摆出这种态度，“但是有时候你还是需要关心一下我的，我现在想知道你什么时候能操我？”

Spock的嘴角因为Jim人类式的幽默而微微上翘了一下：“如果你允许我们将洗浴完成，那么我将会给你你想要的性交。”他挑了挑眉。

 

之后他们两个人以最快的速度清洗完了身体，期间Jim一直试图骚扰Spock，但是在被半瓦肯人反击加挠了几次痒之后他就不敢再造次了。

洗浴结束后，Jim在头上搭了一条毛巾，而不是像Spock那样使用快干机弄干头发。Spock握住人类的手，拉开浴室门走向外走去。浴室外微凉的空气扑面而来，Jim舒爽的叹了口气，胡乱的揉了自己的头发几下。金色发丝上的水珠随着两人的移动滴落在地毯上，留下一个个深色的圆形水印。

Spock将Jim引导至床边，Jim性急的抱住Spock亲吻他。Spock的手向下滑落在Jim柔软而富有弹性的臀部上，刚开始只是轻轻抚摸着，后面就加重力道，把那两半白生生的屁股揉捏成各种形状，些微的痛感让Jim不禁轻呼了一声，前面却因此更加坚硬。

Spock停下那双在Jim屁股上肆虐的双手，转而将手滑向了Jim的臀逢处，Spock用一只手握住Jim一边的臀瓣，把它向外分开，手指则趁虚而入到山丘的幽谷之中，在Jim紧紧闭合的肉穴周围打转。Jim低低的叫了一声，不禁把Spock抱得更紧了些。Spock的手指在粉色穴口处按压着，用马上就要插入的力道在周围游走，Jim因为身后的刺激而缩紧了身子，不断的发出低喘声。Spock却在这个时候把手收了回去。

Jim有些迷惑的睁开眼看向Spock。

“我们需要更多的准备。”Spock说着向床边用有着珍珠光泽材质制成的椭圆形物体走去，等Spock从里面抽出一个抽屉Jim才意识到那是一个半人高的柜子。

Spock从床头柜里拿出两样东西递给Jim：“避孕套和润滑。”

Jim好奇的接过半透明的带着一条蓝色光斑的管状套子和装在一个小盒里的润滑，然后把套子用两根手指拎住在半空中观察：“避孕套？看上去有点奇怪？什么做的？”

“这是由多玛特有的斐特斯鱼的肠衣制成的。”

“那不是可以吃吗？”

“理论上可以。”

虽然Jim很想尝试一下，但是想到在这个时候做这种事情未免太奇怪了于是摇了摇头。

“根据多玛族的传统斐特斯鱼象征着繁育，是海洋的化身斐特斯的肉身。在多玛人的民间传说中如果在性爱过程中使用斐特斯鱼的制品，那么斐特斯将会赠予一对被眷顾的爱侣繁多的子嗣。”Spock接着补充道。

“什么意思，这套套会让人生很多孩子？随机怀孕？那为什么还要作为避孕套？”Jim一脸惊奇。

“这是从古代遗留下来的一种习俗，多玛人现在以这种习俗作为最高的外交礼节，意在祝福拜访多玛迪克星的客人。”Spock解释道，“关于斐特斯鱼的传闻只是多玛人的民间传说，非常有可能是因为在性交过程中肠衣破裂导致的精液外溢使得多玛人认为斐特斯鱼具有增强孕育的能力。”Spock的眼睛扫过Jim的手指，伸出手把蓝色光斑的管状薄套拿走放在床头上以备使用。

“你对此次性交需要的准备工作以及物品是否有异议？”

“当然没有，Spock，你不用每次都问我。”Jim冲他的伴侣笑了笑，向后坐在床沿上，半干的金发散落在耳旁。

Spock伸出手握住Jim的肩膀在上面来回摩挲着，然后弯下身用自己额头抵住Jim的额头。Jim抓住Spock的胳膊两侧将他拉向自己，两人一起倒在柔软的床上。

Spock轻轻撕咬着Jim柔软的唇瓣，在得到对方的回应之后用手抚摸着Jim光滑的身体，宽厚的手掌在Jim的身上点燃情欲的火苗，他放开Jim的嘴唇低下头涉饮着Jim身上残留的水珠，雨点般的吻一路从微微扬起的脖颈延伸到结实的胸部。Spock含住Jim一边的乳头，用舌头抵住轻轻的吮吸舔弄，另一边的则用指尖刮搔着。Jim的呼吸不禁粗重起来，他轻轻的唤了声趴在他胸口上瓦肯人的名字，将手指插进对方的头发中轻轻的爱抚。

Spock松开口中含着的那一点，满意的看到Jim已经充血变硬的乳珠，上面湿润的闪着水光。他继续向下亲吻直至对方的小腹，将Jim半勃的阳物含入口中。

“唔。”Jim的手指深深插入Spock柔软的黑发中，他抓住半瓦肯人的短发，双腿不由自主的收紧。Spock按住Jim的腿窝，让人类保持双腿大张的姿势，他上下移动着自己的头部，用嘴唇包紧紧地裹住人类的阳物，那根东西迅速的在Spock的口腔中变得硬挺并且显现出形状，前端留下的爱液在口腔中留下咸腥的味道。Spock用舌头抵住柱身的下部，将Jim动情流下的爱液混合着唾液咽了下去。

下腹情欲一波接一波的袭来，Jim的低低地呻吟喘息着，挺起身子想要更多。Spock却在此刻将Jim的阳物从口中抽出，转而用舌尖舔弄阳物顶端的马眼，手则揉弄下方的囊袋，不再给予更多的刺激。

Jim有些不满的呻吟着，想要用手去触摸自己。Spock抓出Jim的手腕将他的双手压在头顶，自己跪坐在Jim的双腿之间。Jim因为得不到满足而有些恼怒的呼叫了一声，Spock安抚性的俯下身去亲吻Jim线条分明的下巴和微张的嘴唇，半硬的阳物与Jim的一同摩擦着。

“Ashayam，把身子转过去。”Spock直起身从旁边拿出一个垫子，示意Jim趴在上面。垫子垫在Jim的身下，厚度恰好能让臀部翘起。

“呃，可以了吗？”Jim的声音有些嘶哑，带着喘息，显然是还没从刚刚的情欲中脱离出来，他一边在腹诽Spock为什么这么能忍，一边把身子翻了过去。这个体位不禁让他从脸一直红到了脖子根，Spock总是让他感到非常紧张。

“非常好。”Spock简短的回答道，从床头柜上拿来套子和润滑，跨坐在Jim腿上，阴囊微微贴着Jim的腿侧。

Spock从小盒中挖出一些膏状物往Jim的后处涂抹，Jim感觉身后一凉，臀部的肌肉抽动了一下。Spock的手指安慰般的在Jim光滑的股逢间滑动着，将粘腻的润滑均匀的涂抹在Jim后庭的褶皱上，在那个紧闭的入口处停留了一会，而后将一根润湿的指节插了进去。Jim没感觉到疼痛，但是后面的些微的不适感却让他紧张起来。感觉到自己的手指被夹紧，Spock轻轻捏了捏Jim的臀瓣：“Jim，你的环状肌肉些许缩紧，如果感到疼痛请务必告知我。”

“我没问题。”Jim小小的哼了一声，把脸埋进床单里。

Spock慢慢的将整根手指插了进去，来回抽插，让Jim适应这种感觉，一根手指的进出不再受到阻碍后，Spock小心的加入了另一根手指。

“我能否推测你并未使用工具...满足自己的性需求？”

Jim的身体因为更多的手指而颤动了一下：“如果工具有用的话，你觉得我还会像刚才那样那么崩溃吗？事实证明就是...嗯...那些玩意儿都是垃圾，你离开的第二天我就把它们全都扔到分解机里了。”

作为回应，Spock在Jim的后腰轻吻了一下，

Spock的两根手指在后庭里抽插着，扩张着紧致的后穴。不适感渐渐退去后，Jim喘息声伴随着Spock手指在体内的活动而加重起来，人类的肠道变的柔软而又顺从。Spock将已经被润湿的手指抽出来，用手快速的撸动了几下自己的阳物，使自己变的更硬，然后戴上套子，扶着自己的阳物抵在Jim的入口处。

“我好了。”Jim感觉到Spock的犹豫，但是他不想等的更久了，他真的非常想要Spock，想要到不能自以，金发人类几乎是在祈求，“我想要你在我身体里，Spock。”

Spock的呼吸因此Jim直白的请求而微微一滞，他强压着自己的高涨性欲将前端缓缓推了进去。比手指粗的多的物体插入身体，Jim只觉得后面猛的一疼，手指抠挖着陷进面前的床单里。感到身后的人停了下来，Jim忍着不适摇了摇头：“你继续。”

缓慢插入的过程让Jim感到格外的煎熬却也无比的甜美，Spock着迷的看着粉红色的肉穴慢慢的将自己的阳物吞进去，一种强烈的占有欲望从半瓦肯的心中升起，他血脉中原始的部分正叫嚣着摧毁和入侵，但是Spock知道自己永远也不会伤害Jim，亦如他将永远不会放走Jim，而Jim将不被允许离开他。

Jim感受着Spock小心的深入，深呼吸试图放松自己，虽然还没有尝到任何以往的快感，被插入这个事实却让他兴奋了起来。硬物最终被完整的吞了进去，浅绿色的囊袋贴着Jim的白色的臀瓣，阳物被Jim紧紧包裹的感觉让Spock不住的低低呻吟了一声。

带着一点安抚意味，Spock伸手抚上Jim后背，手下光滑细腻的皮肤随着主人的呼吸上下微微颤动。Spock手掌一路下滑，最后停留在Jim形状优美的胯部上，他用手握住身下健壮身体两边的胯骨尽可能温柔的前后晃动起来。

“嗯。”Jim因为疼痛或是别的一些什么感觉呻吟出声，Spock仔细的听着他的声音，凝视着人类红润的侧脸，试着将Jim的每一丝反应深深记忆在脑海中。Spock能够通过心灵感应感受到人类的痛感混合着兴奋感顺着他们的链接游走在他的鼠蹊部位，他改变自己些微的动作，凭借着记忆在Jim的体内寻找着能让对方舒服的那一点。两个人的喘息呻吟交织在一起，随着Spock不断的顶动，Jim的呻吟声变得含有更多情欲的意味。

“感觉如何？”尽管不用语言Spock也能精准的感应到Jim现在的状态，但他仍然愿意亲耳听到人类的肯定。

“很...很好。”Jim从呻吟中抽出声音回答道，随着腰间的甜蜜感不断蓄积上涌，他鬓角已经沁出汗珠。Jim的前列腺在瓦肯人阳物的强而有力的摩擦顶弄之下产生的快感几乎要将他的意识淹没，红色的前端因此流出大量清液。

“Jim，Jim。”Spock口中轻念着身下人的名字，加快了自己抽动的速度，紧握着胯部的手指深深的陷入人类的皮肤之中。随后Spock的手上移到人类的肩部，以一个更加坚固的锚点将Jim的身体向后拉拽着，使两人的身体更加紧密的结合在一起。这一举动引的Jim不住的叫喊起来，粘稠的液体在两人激烈的交合中从后穴中流出滴落在床单上。

“操，Spock，我要…”Jim喘息着说不出一句完整的话，蓝色眼睛中的水光闪动，瞳孔因为强烈的快感而微微放大。Spock将手伸向Jim身下，握住那根湿漉漉的阳物，有些粗鲁的撸动着将人类推向极乐的高潮。

金发人类最终受不了这种前后夹击的刺激大叫着泄在了身下的垫子上，高潮中的环状肌肉有节奏的收缩着。而对Jim的渴望和链接伴侣的性高潮亦使得Spock不能坚持更久，用力的在Jim身后快速的冲刺了几下后，抽出自己的阳物，前端抵在Jim的臀部上，低吼着射了出来。

片刻的喘息过后Spock将套子从软下来的阳物上扯掉并且打结，他直起身从金发人类身上离开，下到地面上丢弃了使用过的肠衣并且拿出一条毛巾擦拭自己。

Jim过了半天才从高潮的余韵中缓过神来，等到Spock开始帮他擦后背上的粘液，才哑着嗓子说：“后背弄完了我自己弄前面。”

Spock细心照料Jim的身后，将他们性交过程中溢出的粘液全数去除，而后他从抽屉中拿出一条干净的毛巾递给人类。情事过后的疲惫和满足感让Jim现在整个人变得懒洋洋的，他眯着眼睛转过身在自己身前胡乱擦了两把。

待到一切安定，Spock重新躺回床上，拉起两人的被子盖在身上。Jim将毛巾往床头柜上一丢，钻进被子里用手圈住Spock的脖子。Spock吻了吻Jim的额头，把对面温暖的身体拥入怀中。

“你说的那个关于鱼肠套的传说是真的吗？”Jim在Spock的脸颊上连亲了三下。

“既然为传说必然是无依据的，Jim，我仍然坚持你应当休息。”

Jim隔着被子拍了Spock的胸部一下，换来瓦肯人暖棕色眼珠的一瞥。他冲那盏甲壳生物一样的灯吹了个口哨，屋内陷入一片安详的黑暗。

黑暗中寂静了一会。

“如果真有孩子怎么办？”

“Jim。”

“我知道了我知道了....”人类的小声嘟囔在一阵布料摩擦的声音后变成了一个句号。

又过了一会儿。

“我睡不着，我脑子里全是孩子。”

黑暗中传来瓦肯人的叹气声，轻轻的。

两个月后。

McCoy，Jim和Spock站在一个大大的水缸前，里面漂浮着许多鸡蛋大小白色内核透明外壁的卵状物。

McCoy对着陷入震惊的Jim和Spock说：“恭喜你们，这十二颗受精卵孵化以后你们就有一打的瓦肯-人类混血孩子要养了。”

End

**Author's Note:**

> 附加斐特斯鱼的大概设定：Spock使用的那部分鱼肠刚好在腹腔里靠近生殖腔室的部位，带着部分未被完全处理的生殖细胞，而这种鱼有三个性别，第三个性别平时在深海基本上不会被捕捞到，产出的无核初级生殖细胞会经过其他两个性别的多倍体结合，然后第三性别的已受精成鱼会主动吸引捕食者捕食自己，其后受精卵会寄生在捕食者消化道内。本来数量非常庞大但是活下来的只有12个，而且如果想要长成成熟胚胎仍然需要人工干预。 
> 
> 以及上面都是我瞎编的。


End file.
